Challenge!
by Eavis
Summary: Ten songs. Ten drabbles, written in the  timeframes of those songs. Random songs. Random prompts. Random results. Oh, I  must be crazy for posting this.


**The Ten-Drabble Challenge**

Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles

So, the basics of this challenge are:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (I didn't really pick a fandom...but the time/place for nearly every one is middle ages or thereabouts)

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

NOTE: "Drabble" is used in the sense of a short story, not an actual 100-words strictly or anything like that.

**KEY:**

**#. Title **_(Author) – Length: m:s_

* * *

**My Hope is Built (Shane & Shane) - Length: 3:56**

**

* * *

**

The boy knelt before his captor, despair in every line of his body.

The man towered above him, sword at the ready and wicked smile on his face.

Then, with sudden courage, the boy looked up, past the man to the empty sky. "My lord," he said softly, and the man knew he spoke not to him, "My hope is built on you alone. All else is as sinking sand."

"Think you your _god_ will save you, boy?"

"Yes." Was the simple answer, and the man found himself hesitating. Then, recalling himself, he raised the sword again for the death blow. But found himself striken, unable to continue. "What have you done to me?"

"I have done nothing. It is my God."

"Get out. Never let me see you again!"

The boy stood, and walked with dignity out the door, leaving the man gasping, on his knees.

* * *

**Veni Veni Emanuel (Mannheim Steamroller) - Length: 4:17**

"Come, make no tarrying, O my lord!" His despairing cry was mocked by his assailants.

"Your lord is dead! We have won. Surrender now, and we will kill you quickly."

"Never." Resolutely, the man redoubled his attack, but to no avail.

"My lord! Do not now desert thy servant! Rescue, bring succor to one that waits for your coming. _Veni, veni, Emanuel_."

"Do not speak of him!" They hissed, pressing him to his knees.

"Lord!"

A light shone in the heavens, and voices were heard. "Now." Said One, the voice above all others, "Now. I will send salvation."

* * *

**Heart Song (Will Somerville) Length: 3:20**

As she saw it being weighed on the scale, she knew it would be devoured. There was no hope; too many sins, too much wasted, too much hope choked on too many a time.

"My daughter." The love in the voice was so tangible she dared look up. "My daughter, I died for you. You were meant to be free."

"Me, lord?" her voice shook.

"Yes, my daughter. This is not the way it was meant to be. Your heart was meant to be free - freedom is found in the King, hanging on a tree. My heart was pierced for you. Stand and believe. You will receive freedom."

The girl stood, heart rejoicing with new hope and rejuvenated with new life.

* * *

**Song of the King (Andrew Lloyd Webber) Length: 2:33**

Seven cows. Seven ears of corn. Excellent swallowed up by destitute. What was the meaning? Heyyy, Joseph, won't you tell poor old Pharaoh?

King, there will be seven years of plenty, followed by seven years of famine. Make ready. Appointed a keeper, someone with a flair for economic planning.

You, Joseph!

* * *

**So I Will Trust You (Sovereign Grace) Length: 4:25**

"King of Glory, I know you love me, so I will trust you."

"Though I afflict you?"

Pause.

"Though you afflict me, yet will I trust you. You put the stars into space. Yet you decended, you have befriended those who have hated your Name - just like me."

"But if I take your goods?"

"Lord over nations, King of Creation, heaven and earth bow to you. I am your child; I've been reconciled. With tender affection you drew me to you. How then shall I not trust you?"

"If I slay thee?"

"How could I not trust my King, the One who has formed me and shaped me? I will rejoice and will sing, for the One who has shaped me has saved me."

"Not even in Israel have I seen such faith. Blessed art thou, Son of Adam."

* * *

**God Delights In You (Sovereign Grace) Length: 3:30**

The man stood in the town square, the proclimation in his hands. "Calling every daughter! Calling every son! All who've been adopted through a sacrifice of love - there's no need for you to fear! Your debts have all been cleared."

Timidly, a woman tugged at the fringes of the herald's tunic. "Sir, I've been so lonely. Always, I've wanted a family. Can I come?"

"God's prepared a place for you. He's calling you to come and sing, come and dance."

Her face lightened; the careworn, frightened look was gone from her eyes. She grasped the hands of the two children at her side and began to dance.

A surly looking man, leather apron over his ample stomach and tool in his hand shouted out, "What of me? I ran away years ago - surely, there's no portion for me?"

"Calling every outcast, gone off on their own. Everyone who wonders if they're welcome back at home. The God of grace makes all things new."

The man's face brightened; he tore off his apron, threw down his tool and joined hands with the others dancing in a circle 'round the fountain.

"Come and sing, come and dance!" The messanger said, arms open, "The Father's singing over you! Come rejoice and be glad, for God delights in you!"

All the people, raising their hands to heaven, sang, "You chose us to be the objects of your love, in spite of all we had done. You gave Your beloved son to die for us, to make us daughters and sons! We sing, we dance, for You are singing over us. We rejoice, we are glad, for You delight in us!"

* * *

**Starlight, Starbright (The Chenille Sisters) Length: 2:19**

The stars were bright, shining on the world. Underneath their watchful gaze, a young girl sat with her knees clasped in her arms. "Starlight, look down on this lonely heart. Tongiht, there are no special stars. All promises prove untrue. The moon - it's just a hollow that all my dreams have fallen through."

The stars twinkled down, unfeeling, uncaring. She sighed. "Starlight, starbright. You know what it is I need tonight, but you only glow and glimmer. Send me something I can wish on. Show me something to believe."

She rose, brushing off her dress. "I wish I may - I wish I might have the one I wish for tonight. Oh, starlight!"

* * *

**Complete in Thee (Driven To One) Length: 4:34**

In the dark room, lit only by flickering torches, a man knelt before an altar. On the altar was a strange, oddly shaped lump. Around him, stone statues stood their silent guard. He rose, walking around, looking at the chests stacked over against the far wall. Reaching into one, he pulled out a handful of jewels, precious stones crusting the magnificent riches.

With a gesture of digust, he let them fall again. He knelt once more, kissed the hilt of his sword and the figure thereon and rose.

He walked to the doorway and looked back. "Keep thy treasure! I am complete in my King. His pardon I have, glorified I shall be in him. No work of mine shall take the place of his."

Then he walked out, towards the sun.

* * *

**Close Every Door (Andrew Lloyd Webber) Length: 3:48**

Prison again. Was there never any end? Idly, I kicked the chains holding me to the wall and out of reach of the door. This made what - the fourth time?

Ah, well. If my life were important, I might ask if I'd live or die. But I knew the answers were far from this world.

I kicked the chains again, then stopped. Success! The masonry holding them to the wall was rotted, weak. Panting with haste I hurried over. Digging with a spare stone, I worked away at it until, with an eerie clank, it fell out. Wrapping it around my waist, I turned to the door.

Pulling out my picklock, I made short work of _that_. So much for prisons! I though exultantly, as I slipped into the damp, dank hall. I've been promised a land of my own, and nothing's keeping me in here!

* * *

**Silence (Aine Minouge) Length: 3:39**

Silence. Blessed, blessed silence. Too long had he sought such, too many times he had moved, farther and farther from all else.

Solitude. Ah, no one to badger, no one to nag at him.

Stillness. Only the occasionally leaf, slipping from the tree and softly joining the others on the ground.

Yet - the things he had sought for so long. . .now he had them. . .he missed the sound of chattering children.

And they had only nagged because they cared. If they had not cared they would not have expended the energy. He realized, with a jolt, that the there were other words for silence and solitude. They were loneliness and emptiness.


End file.
